The present disclosure is related to an imaging lens which is particularly suited for use in a sensing camera, and to an imaging apparatus equipped with this imaging lens.
Recently, cameras are being mounted on automobiles to assist drivers in confirming blind spots toward the sides and the rear, and to perform image recognition for automobiles, pedestrians, and/or obstacles in the vicinity of the automobiles. A known imaging lens which is utilizable in such sensing cameras is disclosed in US Patent Application Publication No. 20150268446. US Patent Application Publication No. 20150268446 discloses a lens system having a six lens configuration.